


Coffee?

by piratesquared



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg turns up to the flat only to find Sherlock out. John offers him coffee while he waits... Well, it'd be rude to say no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

“So, he's not here?”

John shook his head, “Sorry no. Buggered off about an hour ago.”

“Brilliant.” Greg said with a sigh, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

“Was it urgent?” 

He shrugged at John, “Well a bit, yeah. Do you know how long he'll be?” Greg paused at the look John gave him before bowing his head, “Yeah sorry. Stupid question.”

“You're free to wait for him though, I imagine he'll come straight home.”

“Alright.” 

John stood with a smile, “Coffee?”  
  
“Love one, ta.”

 

~

 

Greg sighed and dropped his empty cup on the table, glancing at the clock before standing up. John was surprised by the fleeting feeling of panic that frittered through him at the thought that Greg was leaving, but he merely shook off his coat and threw it over the opposite chair before sitting back down. He looked over at John and smiled slightly before relaxing back on the sofa. 

 

“He's not coming back, is he?”

“God knows.”

“Where exactly is he?”

John shifted slightly, “With Mycroft.”

“Oh Jesus.”

“Yeah... So are you leaving or..?”

Greg tilted his head towards the clock for a moment, “Would you be offended if I said no? If I'm here I can pass it off as working...”

“You're using me as a skive from work?”

Greg grinned, “Can you blame me?” 

John shook his head with a smile, “No. Not at all.” 

 

John wasn't sure how long he and Greg had sat talking, or when exactly they had moved closer on the sofa...

 

But suddenly Greg's face was very close to his, and oh- his lips were on John's. 

 

John's perception left as quickly as it had returned as Greg's mouth shifted under his and John's mind was swiftly focused on drawing another of those soft whimpers out of the man slowly pressing up against him. John sighed as Greg's mouth left his own, opening his eyes he blinked as Greg sat back in view, a slight blush peppered his cheekbones as he grinned at John. Both men stared at each other for a second before laughing nervously, Greg smirked as John glanced away, before looking back up at Greg. His gaze caught Greg's smirk before he could lose it and another stirring feeling caught him off-guard, although this one was far more familiar then the panic he'd felt earlier. 

 

Greg opened his mouth to speak, figuring at least one of them should break the silence but was cut off before he had chance, by John's mouth fitting itself over his, catching his bottom lip. Greg merely tilted his head to encourage John's mouth up, a hand on his shoulder pulled him closer and he sighed again as John's lips parted against him. Greg let his hand slip down John's back as he shuffled nearer, he pushed closer as their tongues met and John groaned as he felt Greg's chest shudder. He pushed his body fully against Greg's and smiled as Greg quickly took the hint to lie back on the sofa, taking John with him and barely losing contact with his mouth as they fell back, John half on Greg's chest with Greg's leg underneath him.

 

Greg moaned softly as their bodies slotted together on the sofa, John drew his tongue back into his mouth as his hands gripped at his suit jacket, Greg's hand slipped down John's back, running gently over his behind before gripping at his thigh, tugging it further up over his legs. John broke from Greg's lips to suck in a deep breath, sighing it back out as Greg's mouth found his neck, sucking gently as John's hands pushed at Greg's jacket. He let go of John's neck long enough to shrug his jacket off, leaving it to fall to the floor as he was quickly pulled back in for a kiss. It was John's turn to take advantage of the newly exposed skin as he broke from Greg's mouth to nip kisses down his neck. Greg groaned and tipped his head back, offering more up to John's grateful mouth. 

 

“Greg?”

 

John smirked as he felt Greg's moaned response vibrate through his throat. 

 

“Just wondering... had you considered this before?”  
  
“Mm, copping off on your sofa?”  
  
John lifted his head to raise an eyebrow at Greg, who merely grinned back. “Me, I meant.”  
  
“Oh... Yeah, actually.” He laughed softly, “You?”  
  
“Yeah... Yeah, I have.”  
  
“Well... that's good then.” John mirrored his grin before leaning in to claim his mouth once more. 

 

John groaned as Greg's thigh slipped between his legs, pressing up firmly against his groin, his hips rocked forward and he moaned at the friction. 

 

“How long?” He managed to stutter out as Greg's leg started a slow movement between his own.  
  
“Hm?” Greg mumbled, mouth too busy with John's throat to be paying attention.  
  
“Me. How long?”  
  
Greg raised his head, “Oh. Dunno, since I met you I suppose.”  
  
John frowned and gripped Greg's shoulder, “How come you never...”  
  
Greg simply shrugged, “Figured you were with him.”  
  
“No, God no, not at all.” 

 

Greg grinned again, leaning in close he muttered. “That's even better.” Before kissing John deeply.

 

John pushed up into it, opening his mouth to Greg's tongue. The kiss grew more heated and before he really knew it John had managed to push Greg back flat on the sofa, sitting over his leg he rocked into his thigh as his hands made a slow descent down his shirt buttons. He pulled back to stare at Greg, smirking as Greg frowned up at him. 

 

“What?”  
  
“I was just thinking... Since it's been a while you've liked me... Would you mind if we rushed this?”  
  
Greg grinned, “Depends what you mean by rush.”

John dipped down to nuzzle Greg's ear. 

“To the point where we'd be doing something I don't fancy being caught doing on the sofa.” 

Greg failed to suppress the groan that escaped him and John sat back up straight with a grin. 

“Fair enough.” He breathed and John's grin grew. 

“Fancy going upstairs?”

Greg's stomach gave a desperate thump that reverberated through his body. “God yes.”

 

They tumbled into John's room, kicking the door shut before John tugged Greg over to the bed. They stopped short of falling onto it as Greg spun John round to face him, pulling him close by his waist as their lips met again. He slid his arms around John's middle as he leaned down into the kiss. Greg's hands moved down to grip at the hem of John's tee shirt, fingers dancing underneath it as John squirmed out of the kiss, stepping back he frowned as Greg gave the shirt a tug.

 

“Get on the bed already.” 

 

Greg grinned and waved his hand for John to carry on as he kicked off his shoes, mildly jealous of John's casually dressed state in regards to his own. He wasted no time joining John on the bed and smiled as he was pulled down the moment he was in within reach. John's fingers returned to Greg's shirt, swiftly working the remaining few buttons until it fell open, slipping his hands inside he ran them over Greg's chest, earning himself a smirk as their eyes met. 

 

Greg pushed John's tee shirt up enough to expose his chest and sunk down on the bed to press his mouth to the soft skin. John groaned quietly, legs shifting as Greg fell between them. The movement brought their groins together and Greg's mouth faltered on John's skin as John rocked his hips up against him. Greg pushed back up, seeking out John's mouth as his hands moved lower, popping the button on his jeans. John raised his hips as their lips met, sighing into Greg's mouth as he felt his jeans be pulled down. Greg managed to get them to his thighs before John's hands gripped firmly at his backside, forcing him down as he raised his hips up. A sharp groan escaped Greg as John started to rub up against him, and he broke the kiss to sit back and pin John's hips to the bed. 

 

“Jesus...slow down.”  
  
“Pft, catch up Greg.” 

 

Greg glanced at John and mirrored his grin before going still, John took the chance to undo his trousers, shoving them down enough to get his hand inside and cup him through his underwear. Greg huffed out a sigh as John's hand started a concentrated pattern over him. He lent down over John, hands resting near his head as John stretched up to kiss him, Greg's lower body rocked down towards John's and they groaned against each others lips. Greg ran his tongue over John's bottom lip, distracting him by tugging gently at it with his teeth while he freed John's hand from his trousers, pushing them down and only breaking from John's mouth when it became impossible to remove them from his legs unless he sat up. 

 

John sat up to kick his jeans off, pulling Greg back to him by his sleeve. Greg returned happily, falling between John's legs with a huffed groan as the thin fabric of their underwear brought them closer together. Greg didn't realise he had closed his eyes until they opened at the touch of fingertips to his jaw. He looked up at John and saw him smile. 

 

"What?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"You're as bad as him"  
  
John grinned, "No, it's distracting you, there'll be plenty of time for a breakdown later."  
  
Greg rolled his eyes, "Oh thanks."  
  
"Welcome." John ran his hands down Greg's back, tucking the tips of his fingers under the waistband of his underwear with a smirk.

 

Greg smirked and forced his hips down, pushing sharply up against John and grinning as he groaned loudly. 

 

“See? Sounds so much better when you use that mouth for something other then complaining.”

 

John glared up at him and Greg smirked, rocking his hips slowly over John, eliciting quiet sighs every time he shifted up. 

 

“Not taking these off then?” John said softly as he plucked at Greg's boxers. 

“Do you want to?”  
  
“Well,” John said slowly, “I wouldn't mind...”  
  
Greg paused and fixed John with a look. “Bum or bits?”  
  
“As a Doctor, I'm interested in both.”  
  
Greg rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. “Oh shush.” He grabbed hold of his boxers and glanced at John. 

“Mm, come on.” John said softly, grabbing Greg's hands as he tried to encourage them down.

“Bit impatient, aren't we?”  
  
“If you've been waiting for this as long as I have, you'll want to hurry things along too.” 

Greg grinned, “Good point. Um... How are we...?”

 

John frowned as Greg finished his sentence with some pretty fancy head movements. 

“How are we... what?”

Greg rolled his eyes, choosing to forgo words in favour of merely grabbing hold of John through his underwear. John whined and batted Greg's hand away.

“Alright alright, I got it. I'm not exactly prepared up in here right now.”  
  
Greg shrugged, “No matter. There's always the old fashioned way.”  
  
John paled slightly, “...Dry?”  
  
Greg managed to hold back from rolling his eyes again, “No, idiot. This...” 

 

Greg pushed John's hands away and lowered himself down slowly, settling between John's legs and rocking his hips up slowly into John's.  
John whined again, this time with a smile as he stared up at Greg. 

 

“Ah. That old fashioned way.”

Greg grinned down at him, “Yeah.”

“I could go for that.”

“Well I'm glad to hear it, John.” 

 

John gave Greg a shove and he struggled back up onto his knees, the grin never slipping from his lips.

 

John pushed himself up, fingers skimming the top of Greg's boxers as Greg smiled down at him. John paused for a second more before giving them a soft tug, dragging them down Greg's thighs and revealing him in all his glory.

He looked up at Greg above him and gripped his shoulders to hold him still as he took a long, deliberate look down.  
Greg rolled his eyes and shrugged off John's hands.

 

"Done staring, Doc?"  
  
"Mm, one second."  
  
"It's not like you haven't seen one before..."  
  
"Not yours though."  
  
"Well I already have a doctor."  
  
"Gosh Greg. If I'd known you wanted to play Doctors this badly I'd have got you round here a long time ago."

"Oh shut up." Greg replied, realising he was down to just his shirt he swiftly shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the bed as John took a hold of him.

 

Greg wanted to ask John what he was planning but didn't have chance as John shot him a simple smile before leaning forward and taking Greg in his mouth. Greg hissed sharply as he felt the heat of John's mouth surround him, smirking as John's apparently quite considerable experience became apparent. John was oblivious as he focused on the task in hand, or more rightly in mouth, settling on a steady rhythm between sucking and licking at Greg's cock until Greg started to moan softly. He let a hand tangle in John's hair as John's own took to Greg's hips, encouraging him to rock gently into John's mouth. Greg's eyes slipped shut as he let the feeling overtake him, groaning as John gave a hard suck.

 

“Mm... John...”  
  
John glanced up before pulling off, Greg whining slightly at the loss of contact.  
  
“You called?”  
  
He opened his eyes and frowned down at John, swiping his thumb over the cheeky grin on John's face.

“Won't last, if you don't stop.”

John smiled and sat back on the bed. “Alright.” He said simply, watching as Greg shifted off his knees to push his boxers to the floor. He turned back to John and frowned as John's eyes again roamed freely over his body.

 

“Oi. I'm not just here for you to look at.”

"Sorry?"

Greg raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at John's underwear.

“Play fair, Doctor.” 

John smirked and stood from the bed, moving to stand a little way in front of Greg he made an obvious show of removing his underwear. Greg rolled his eyes with a grin and waited until they hit the floor before reaching forward and grabbing John's hips, pulling him in close. John's hand settled in Greg's hair as he encouraged him to tip his head back, leaning down for a kiss as Greg's hands slipped round to John's backside. John yelped into Greg's mouth as he felt two hands give his arse a firm squeeze. He pulled back to glare at Greg and shove him again, Greg taking the hint to shuffle back on the bed, John joining him a second later. 

 

Greg let his legs fall open and John's eyebrow raised as he took in Greg lay bare beneath him. Greg allowed him to stare for a minute before tugging at his arms, pulling John over him. John moved his hands to either side of Greg's head, shifting to rest his weight on his elbows as his hips sank down to meet Greg's.

 

A quiet moan escaped them both as their bare skin came into contact, a hand on John's jaw had his eyes searching for Greg's and he held the gaze as he gave a testing rock of his hips.  
Greg sighed and moved to take hold of John's waist, drawing him in as he raised his hips in an obvious request.

 

They fumbled against each other for a while until John stuck a hand between them, helping them fall into line, making the friction rise deliciously between them. 

 

It didn't take long then, both men were quiet save for their sighs as they rocked against each other. Greg moving them only enough to reach John's mouth, kissing him deeply as their movements gained pace. John came first, breaking from Greg's mouth with a deep moan.  
Greg followed soon after, forehead pressed tight to John's as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Greg sighed as he lay back onto the bed, smiling as John nuzzled into his neck, watching him stretch out before curling up next to Greg.  
Greg let his fingers trail lazily up and down John's arm as his brain caught up to them.  
"Well," he said simply and John huffed a tired laugh.  
"Well, indeed." 

 

They lay still for a few minutes until John shifted, letting out a soft tut.

 

“Hm?”  
  
“Sticky...”  
  
Greg grinned, “Leave it for a bit.”  
  
“Mm no, it's disgusting.” John struggled free of Greg's arms.  
  
“Oh, thanks.” 

 

He shot a smile back down the bed as he reached for a dirty tee shirt off the floor, “Hey now, touchy, it's mine too.” He swiped at his stomach before flinging it at Greg. “Wipe yourself off.”

 

“All romance with you, ain't it?” 

"That's me!"

 

Greg laughed as he flung the top from the bed, helping kick the covers free as John climbed back on the bed and snuggled underneath. He slid close to Greg, hooking one leg around his as he stretched up for a kiss.

 

Greg froze as the front door slammed shut, "I should get dressed."  
  
John huffed and wrapped himself around Greg, "No you shouldn't."  
  
"But what if he comes in?"  
  
"Then he'll see us. He'll know anyway."  
  
"True."

 

"John?"

John snuggled up against Greg.

"John!"

He shushed Greg's warnings, pressing their mouths together as footsteps thumped up the stairs.

"He's coming in isn't he?"

John grinned at Greg, "Probably. Serve the boundary ignoring prat right."

They both smirked and moved in for a final kiss just as John's door slammed open.

"John I- ... Lestrade?!"  
  
"Hello, Sherlock!"

"What the hell are-"  
  
"I was looking for you."  
  
"Well I was hardly going to be in John's bedroom, was I?"

"No but I was," John chimed in, "eventually." He added, with a smirk at Greg.

"I had more details about that case you were interested in." Greg continued casually, letting go of John as he saw that Sherlock's wide eyed gaze was aimed at anything except them.

"I err.... Needed to talk to you as well."

"And me I take it? From the shouting?"

"Yes I-"  
  
"Well! Nothing that can't be discussed over tea, wouldn't you say Greg? Go put the kettle on Sherlock, there's a good chap."

 

Sherlock's mouth hung open as he stared at John for a second, before snapping it shut and turning on his heel, stalking from the room.

 

Greg winced as John burst out laughing. "Oh this is not going to be pleasant."  
  
John grinned at him, "Is it ever?"  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Well then. At least we've got some nice mental pictures."

 

Greg smiled as John clambered out the bed, casually pulling on his clothes. He glanced back and rolled his eyes, "Come on Inspector, get your pants on!"

 

Greg sighed dramatically but slipped out the covers. "Bloody Sherlock, making you cover up."  
  
John dropped his shirt to grab hold of Greg, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Don't worry Greg, you'll have plenty of chances to get your own back."  
  
Greg grinned down at him, "I'm holding you to that."  
  
The two shared smiles until a loud thump sounded out from the stairs.

 

"Duty calls."  
  
John stepped back and pulled on his tee shirt as Greg quickly replaced his trousers, slipping into his shirt. "Right then, Lestrade. Lets go find Sherlock."

 

Greg grinned as John winked at him, walking from the room, and allowed a stray wonder for what he'd got himself into as he followed happily after him.


End file.
